Solar
by avidreader93
Summary: This is Twilight from Alice's point of view. I hope that anyone who reads it likes it. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

This is Twilight from Alice's point of view. I'm pretty sure I'm going to title it Solar, though. My friend Chloe Winchester gave me the idea. This is my first story ever. Go ahead and leave comments.

"Do you think Edward's ok?"

"For the millionth time Alice, he's fine,"

I thought this was the perfect time to ask Jasper again, since Edward was out of hearing range. Well, more like reading our minds range. It was really weird to go hunting just me and Jasper.

"But something about him seems off,"

"There is always something off about him," Jasper teased with a smirk that made me hit him on the arm. He flinched away, but we both knew it didn't hurt. But the smirk turned into a soft smile.

"I'm serious," I said it like a parent warning their child to be good.

"I thought that was my job?" Jasper asked still trying to lighten the mood without using his gift. It was starting to work.

"I'm sorry, but for the moment you are going to be unemployed," I said letting myself slip into a better mood.

We were walking back to the car - hand in hand - in the now darkening forest. It was nice to have time alone.

"Doesn't he seem so…," I couldn't think of a word, which surprised me. My family has told me - many times - that I have a never ending amount of words.

"Depressed?" Jasper offered. All humor was gone, but everything was calm - no feeling of anxiety. His doing I suppose.

"Exactly. I don't like seeing him like this or his future being like that."

"I've felt what he has been feeling for years and I don't like it, either," Jasper said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "But there is nothing we can do."

We were at the car now. Edward let us borrow his silver Volvo. I let Jasper drive on the way back since I drove here. We had just pulled on to the highway when I had my epiphany.

"You might not be able to do anything about it, but I can!" I exclaimed suddenly, making Jasper jump in his seat.

"Alice, you know you shouldn't interfere with things like that," Jasper chided.

But it was to late, I had already made my decision. The future had changed. I planned to take a trip with Edward up to see Tanya… But just as soon as I made up my mind I had a vision of Edward. He was saying no to my invitation. Great.

"Never mind," I said sourly.

"What _were_ you going to do?" Jasper asked smugly.

"Take a trip to Alaska," I was in pout mode.

"You know as well as I do that he doesn't like her that way," Jasper reminded me.

"I know. I just wanted to help," I told him, as we continued down the dark highway…

Thank you so much for reading! If anyone likes it I do have more that I can add. Please, comment. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading this! I'm actually surprised that people would read this and very grateful for the people who are reading it. It is my first story ever. Go ahead and leave a comment if you want. Hope you like this chapter. : )

I always loved going to school. I love watching the humans. They're so weird. It's so hard to believe I was one. I don't understand how I can't remember much about it. The rest of my family could remember foggy images - I just remember it was dark… We - Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and me - were almost to the school. I was in the back seat with Jasper and Emmett. Of course, Rose got shotgun. I was starting to get in a bad mood and I didn't want to upset Jasper. I needed something else to think about…

"Alice…," Edward's angry voice came in the middle of me thinking of him and Tanya.

"Then don't listen," I retorted. Everything was becoming a little calmer. Jasper…

"You know as well as I do that I can't," Edward's gift for reading minds is amazing. He has told me I am one of the easiest minds to read. I still wonder why…

"I've been around you for a long time," Edward answered my silent question. I smiled as I remembered the many years I have been with my family.

I remembered when Edward decided I was his favorite sister - he started laughing at the same time I had the thought; it was good to hear my favorite brother laugh - Rosalie was being her normal self centered self and she had made Edward mad, not that that was a hard thing to do…

His laughter stopped abruptly and we continued on to the school - silently - as the others watched us bewilderedly.

* * *

First hour - Trigonometry - wasn't my favorite type of math, but what made it better was I had it with my favorite brother. I asked Carlisle - my father; he isn't my real father or my creator, but he took Jasper and me in when we showed up unexpectedly - before we moved to the little town of Forks, Washington, that when we started over if Edward and I could be the same age.

Of course he agreed after I told him it made Edward's future look better. My only mistake was asking while Edward was in the house. He quickly ratted me out - it really didn't change anything in the future - but Carlisle didn't change his mind. I think he hoped it would help.

Today was going to be a fun day. There was a new human - student - at school today!

"_Her name is Isabella Swan. She's Chief Swan's daughter_…," Edward and I were having another one of our silent conversations.

"I already know that, Alice. I've been hearing about her before she came and since we pulled into school," Edward growled at me. What was with him today? Well, if he wanted to play _that _game…

"_Sorry_." I thought back. The word was soaked with sarcasm.

"Sure, you are," he shot back coldly.

So he was going to _try_ and make it one of _those _days… Bring. It. On. I started thinking about the things that annoy Edward the most…

_I wonder what Jaspers doing? Wonder if he misses me? Of course he misses me! He was so funny on our last hunting trip. We haven't been on a date in forever. I need some new clothes. Wonder if Rose would go shopping with me? That reminds me I need to buy everyone new clothes…_

"Please, stop," Edward begged under his breath.

"_Then you stop being a crab_," I thought back.

"Deal."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! If anyone likes it I do have more that I will add later. Please, comment. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading this! I'm really surprised that people would read this and very grateful for the people who are reading it. Go ahead and leave a comment if you want. Hope you like this chapter, too. : )

Lunch was always the hardest time to be a vampire. So many humans in one spot… But we don't think of them that way - usually. I always feel bad for Jasper when we are at school. He is newer to the "vegetarian" thing - the private joke between the vampires that don't drink human blood.

I could always tell that lunch time was harder for him. His future always changed a lot during lunch. He would decide to slip on the vegetarian life, I would have a vision of Jasper standing over whomever it was he decided to… kill, he would either feel my anxiety attack and snap out of it or ignore me and then Edward would snap him out of it, then his future would go back to normal.

But today was especially bad - even for me. It had been almost two weeks since the last hunting trip. All of our eyes were black due to a lack of… vampire food. I _really_ didn't like doing that to him.

Edward helped a lot with Jasper. He would watch his thoughts and give me a heads up if he was having trouble.

_Edward. _I thought. He heard me, but he continued looking at the wall as if he didn't hear me. We were rarely caught by anyone while having our silent conversations.

_How is he holding up?_ I asked.

He frowned, just an infinitesimal shift of his mouth. Only a vampire that was paying close attention would be able to tell.

But that was all I needed. I was going into freak out mode.

_Is there any danger? _I looked into the immediate future looking for why Edward frowned. I couldn't find anything.

He turned his head to the left - slowly; we try not to move to fast, so we don't scare the humans - like he was turning to look at the wall, then he sighed a very quiet sigh and turned back to the wall he was looking at before. I'm glad he found a _very _inconspicuous way to shake his head. But I was still the only one who knew what he was doing.

I started to feel better.

_Let me know if it gets too bad._

He moved his eyes up to the ceiling and then back down. A very nice attempt at an unnoticeable nod.

_Thanks for doing this. _I don't know what I would do without Edward.

I had seen the new student a couple of times today. Just while walking to class. I still had two more class today. Wonder if I'll have any with her?

There was a very nice smell in the air that made my throat ache, my muscles locked in place, and venom filled my mouth. I was fully aware of the girl standing close to our table. I was startled by a loud thump.

_What the… _I looked over at Jasper and he looked like he had just been convicted of a murder; head bowed avoiding our stares. But, the future didn't change. Oh. His imagination, again…

"Sorry," Jasper said quietly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shrug.

"You weren't going to do anything," I was trying to make him feel better. "I could see that."

I hated lying to him. I actually had no idea what he was going to do.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," I continued, too fast and too quietly for any of the humans to here. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper replied rudely and turned his attention toward the window. I wasn't use to him being that way. I decided to go sit in the Volvo before my next class.

I sighed and stood up, and threw my untouched food away.

I hate the music Edward has in his car. He has nothing good! It didn't really matter anyway. I needed to get to class in a normal human pace. Ugh.

Thank you so much for reading! Please, comment. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Now I have to start writing again. This should be fun. Might take a little longer to post after this part… Hope you like it.

My sixth hour was American History. It was the third easiest class I took. The first was Gym. We all hated Gym class. Emmett especially had trouble with it. He was too athletic for his own good. It was really boring and the Gym clothes are… I can't even think about them.

The second easiest is French. I get bored with French class very easily. Each Cullen has their foreign language. Mine is French. I am in French 4 and still it is too easy for me. I thought it was funny that I knew more French than Mrs. Ambler - the teacher.

Mr. Barton - the history teacher - had just finished saying what we would be doing today when I had the vision.

Edward was holding the corpse of Isabella; his eyes were crimson from human blood…

I scared the whole class to death by jumping up so fast. I didn't care. I had to help Edward. I started to walk over to Mr. Barton at a not so normal pace.

"Mr. Barton, may I be excused?" I think he could tell I was anxious because he let me go without asking why.

As soon as I was out the door the future changed back to normal. What is going on? I asked myself the question over and over. I decided to go sit in the Volvo for the rest of the hour.

On my way to the car the future changed again. Edward holding the dead Isabella Swan, with blood red eyes. Two seconds later it went back to normal. Is he trying to give me a headache?

I finally got to the car and was able to relax a bit…

I almost jumped out of the car when I had the… bad vision again. But like before, the future returned to normal.

I don't know what to do! I can't just walk into his classroom. If he couldn't handle whatever was going on he would be out here. So I don't need to worry. Do I?

I decided to stay in the car until five minutes before the bell rang.

The future changed back and forth for a couple of minutes. Then I saw a vision worse than the first. Edward was in the classroom, his eyes blood red like the other vision, but not only was Isabella dead, but the whole class was dead, too.

This time I could not keep myself in the car. I jumped out a lot faster than I should, but no one was around. I started to walk to Edward's class when the future changed back. I stopped mid-stride.

He is really making me mad. What if this is all a joke? It isn't a funny one. He usually isn't like that. But maybe today is one of those days.

That's what it is, he's joking! He can be a real jerk sometimes. Well, I'm just going to go back to class if he is going to act like that. Jerk…

I turned on my heal and headed back to my class, and started thinking really mean things about Edward just in case he could hear.

Mr. Barton didn't ask any questions when I got back. He had already passed out the homework assignment. Everyone was working, trying to get done before the bell rang. I couldn't pay attention to my work, so I just sat there; thinking swear words in Edward's direction.

I was so relieved when the bell rang, that I ran out of the classroom a little quicker than a human would.

I on my way to my next class I promised myself I would not think about last hour. I knew that if I thought about it, it would make me upset. I had next hour with Jasper, and he didn't need to be thirsty and upset all at once.

I met up with Jasper half way to class.

"Hello," He greeted me happily. He must have been with someone that was extremely happy last hour…

"Hi," I accidentally answered in a less than happy tone. I hoped he didn't notice, but of course he did. He gave me a very troubled look and wound his arm around my waist and pulled me over to the side of one of the less crowded buildings.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

"Nothing really," I can't tell him about Edward right now! What do I tell him then?

"There was just a person in class that wouldn't make up their mind up about something. It was starting to give me a headache."

"Oh, Ok. Do you want me to go on a wild rampage in their next class?" He whispered in my ear; I could almost hear the smirk on his face. If I was in a better mood, I _might_ have thought that was funny. Even then, I don't really like him talking that way. But I smiled, so I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"No, thank you," I answered. He was already leaning down a little, so I took the advantage and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Stupid school had a strict PDA rule and merely doing that could get you in detention. But we were the only ones left. We still had about a minute or two before the bell rang. I could tell that I surprised him because when I looked back at his face he looked a little befuddled.

He started to lean forward a little to kiss me.

"Come on, lets get to class," I said to quickly distract him. He had to be focused on controlling his thirst. I grabbed his hand and tugged him toward our next class.

We barely made it to seventh hour. It wasn't as bad as sixth hour. It was good even for Jasper. It didn't seem like he had trouble keeping his mind on track. But he did slip once in a while. And I successfully avoided any thoughts of last hour.

I was _so_ happy when class was over that I squealed when the bell rang. I almost scared the rest of the life out of Jasper when I did. After he looked like he was well and stable again I smiled at him sheepishly and he looked back at me seeing that I was fine.

"Why are you so… chipper?" He asked, with a perplexed look his face, while he picked up my stuff.

"I'm just really happy I get to spend the rest of the day with you," I said- hoping he wouldn't catch my lie. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend eternity with him, really there was nothing I wanted to do more… But I really needed to talk to Edward about what happened today. I remembered that I had promised that I wasn't going to think about it anymore- that was supposed to include talking about it- but what I really meant was just not around Jasper.

"_Sure_. Like I've never heard that one before," Jasper said while chuckling.

Thank you so much for reading! Please and thank you for the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Hear you go. I finally sat down and made myself write. I hope you like it. Please comment. :3

That's when we got to the car. I could see Emmett and Rosalie waiting for us.

"We have been waiting for hours!" Emmett boomed while we climbed into the Volvo.

"The bell just rang about five minutes ago," Jasper retorted. " Unless, you two skipped after lunch. Which I highly doubt you did." He continued while cocking his brow.

Before he could finish what he was saying, I had that cursed vision again. But this time only Isabella and Mrs. Cope were dead.

That vision brought back all the anxiety from this afternoon and before I could banish it away, Jasper was asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I answered as calmly as possible.

"No, you're not," Jasper simply stated.

"No, really I am," I insisted. Just then Edward got in the car. He was practically gasping for breath. I finally knew something was really wrong now.

"Edward?" I asked terrified. But he just shook his head.

The others were just starting to notice.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett busted suddenly.

He didn't answer Emmett's question, but he put the car in reverse and drove out off the parking lot faster than what was permitted. He went even faster when he got on the road.

That's when I noticed the others were staring at me. I could only shrug. I had another vision after that. I really didn't expect what I saw.

"You're leaving?" My voice was just a whisper, but, of course, he would be able to hear me.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were still staring at me.

"Am I?" Edward asked threw clenched teeth.

That's when I saw the vision that would probably haunt me forever.

"Oh."

Isabella was dead. I could see the search for Edward and the rest of us. And the time it would take before we could start over.

"Oh," that was all I could say. The vision started to get a lot more detailed. I saw - and I knew Edward was watching too- the inside of the Swan house. Bella was in the kitchen, her back was turned to Edward as he readied himself to attack…

"Stop!" Edward pleaded.

"Sorry," I whispered once again. It was an exceptionality disturbing vision...

I had another vision that was a lot more depressing than the one before it. It was of Edward driving down a dark highway at a very fast speed. I knew what this meant almost immediately.

"I'll miss you," I said "No matter how short a time you're gone." If I could cry, I think I would.

I saw Emmett and Rosalie glance at each other. I hated that later, I would have to be the one to tell them what was going on.

We were almost home when remembered that Carlisle was still at work. I knew Edward should tell him himself.

"Drop us here," I insisted. "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He just nodded, and abruptly stopped the car.

The others got out of the car without a single word. But I stayed behind.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You will do the right thing," I said quietly. I knew he was strong enough to handle it. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."

"Yes," he said simply.

I got out of the car and walked towards the others. We all watched as Edward drove back to town. When he was out of sight the questions started.

This was going to be a long night…

Thank you so much for reading. Please comment! :D

Oh, and thank you so much for the comments! I appreciate them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it has been a little while since the last time I posted something new. But trust me it could have been a lot worse. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please and thank for the comments... :D**

"Ok… Which dress? The red one or the black one?" One of the only reasons Rosalie took me shopping with her was so that I could help her decide. It's not that I mind, of course I didn't, it's just that it makes me feel used… She always asks me how the future would change with each piece of clothing. She wants to know how to get the best reaction out of Emmett.

"Hold on… let me look," I paused and looked into the near future while she made a decision about buying each dress.

"The red one. Emmett is going to go _crazy_ when he see's you in it," I said with small smile. I hadn't been up to smiling much recently.

Edward has been gone for six days now. He was staying with the Denali coven. I wish I knew how long it would take him to figure things out. I was really missing him. And he was starting to give me a headache again from all the decision making.

He would choose one thing. Then the future would change. But then he would change his mind. And then the future would change once more. This went on for _hours._ All _day _long. It was making me so insane the other day that I thought about going up to Alaska and killing him. Of course, I would never do that, it was just a thought…

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed. "Your phone." I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that my phone was vibrating.

When I answered I couldn't have been any happier to hear the voice that gracing my ears…

"Hi, Jazz," I crooned into the phone.

"Alice, I need you to come home as soon as possible. With Rosalie. "

"Wh-" I didn't even get a chance to ask why when I heard him yell at Emmett to stop whatever he must be doing.

"Because, Emmett is… well lets just say, he _really_ misses Rosalie. And he won't control his emotions and to be honest it's a little scary knowing all of his feels for Rosalie." Jasper explained.

The poor thing sounded a bit terrified. I had to get home and help him.

"I will be-," I was about to finish but I had a vision. And it was a good one at that. I could see Carlisle's black Mercedes racing down the highway. After the vision was over I remembered who had Carlisle's car.

I interrupted Jasper trying to get my attention, with a squeal. I saw everyone in the store freeze and look my way when they heard the noise.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"He's coming back!" I exclaimed loudly into the phone.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Of course, silly! Who else?" I chided lightly. By this time Rosalie had payed for the stuff and we were on our way to the car.

"I guess that means you both will be home soon?"

"Yep," I answered joyfully. "See you in a little bit."

"See you… And Alice? I love you." I loved it when he did that. He has been saying it for years and yet I still can't fight the shock that runs through my body every time I hear him say it.

"I love you, too. See you soon." And I was _extremely _excited to get home and properly express how much I loved him too…

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Comments, please and thank you... :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**First things first. You guys have to check out my friend KayleeElayne's story called Aurora. It's after Breaking Dawn from Renesmee's point of view. It's awesome! :D**

**You don't know how much I am grateful for the comments I have gotten! Thank you so much! :D I'm sorry I took so long to update. :/ I get so busy. I promise will update again as soon as I can. I'm going to shut up now and let you read. How does that sound? Hopefully it sounds good**…

Today was the first day back since Edward had come back. We were very happy to have him home but we were also anxious to know how everything would turn out with the whole Isabella issue.

After I had the vision of Edward coming home, me and Rosalie drove home as fast as we could. When I got home I was extremely happy to find out that Jasper had not told anyone, so I could have the honors. Gosh, I love him…

Edward so far had successfully went through his first day back without any trouble. It was lunch time though. Not exactly the best time for any of us. I had to pay close attention to Edward today.

We all walked into the cafeteria together. Jasper lead me through the door while Emmett and Rosalie walked behind us; in front of Edward.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered.

"Of course it is," Edward practically growled. He must really hate us for acting like this.

We were almost at our usual table when I noticed something and then had a vision.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in… she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot." I was only trying to help.

"Of _course_ we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine." Edward said while I sat down. I had to make sure. I quickly looked into the future.

"Hmm," I said. I thought he was going to have a lot of trouble but I guess I was wrong. "I think you're right."

"Of _course _I am," he whispered. He is _way_ too cocky…

I noticed that Jasper and Edward were having a silent conversation. It was a very short conversation. Jasper must have asked him a question. And Edward just winced for a reply. Isabella still had not come in the cafeteria yet. I knew she was here today, though.

I looked over at Edward, who was searching the mind of our fellow students, trying to see if she had said anything about the way Edward had acted. I was about to ask him about it but Jasper beat me to it.

"Anything new?" He asked.

"Nothing. She… must not have said anything." Edward answered.

I noticed that we all cocked an eyebrow at that statement. But Emmett was the only one that said something.

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," he said, laughing. "I bet I could have frightened her better than that."

Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Wonder why…?" Emmett started to ask.

"We've been over that. I don't _know._" Edward said sharply.

While Edward was speaking I looked over to the cafeteria door just to check.

"She's coming in," I whispered…

**Thank you so much for reading! Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I will update as soon as I can. Please and thank you for the comments! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I left you with a slight cliffhanger last time. :D I just couldn't help it, I had to. :] This chapter is a bit longer because I had more time to write. I hope you like it! :3 Oh! And by the way, these characters are obviously not mine, I'm just hanging out with them for a while. ;)  
**

"She's coming in," I whispered. This was it. "Try to look human."

"Human, you say?" Emmett asked.

Emmett then put his right hand up, showing us the snow ball that he had kept from the boy's snowball fight they had before lunch. But it was more of a ball of ice instead of snow.

Emmett was staring at Jasper, but he wasn't actually going to throw it at him…

He quickly threw the ball of ice directly at me, but I had seen it coming, so I was prepared to flick it away. The only problem was that it flew across the cafeteria, and cracked the wall.

The humans sitting where it hit didn't know where it had come from but quickly looked around trying to find out who did it. They gave up their search as quickly as they began.

"Very human, Emmett," Rosalie hissed. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would look more impressive if you did it, baby." Emmett said. He is such a suck up…

I looked over at Edward and saw that he was smiling at the little conversation of theirs. But he was clearly not really paying attention to it. I looked over and also saw that Isabella was in the lunch line. She was in line with Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. The poor girl was blushing such a bright color. And she looked a little sick.

I looked back at Edward and his smile turned into a grimace. Emmett started laughing when he saw his face. Edward stopped trying to smile and made himself look very casual.

But he looked a bit worried. He must have noticed she looked sick, too. That or he was worried he could control himself.

She wasn't sitting downwind of us like I saw that she wouldn't.

I looked into the future to what was going to happen next….

I nudged Edward in the side to get his attention. Once I got it I told him what I saw.

_She's going to look soon, act human._

And I had a wonderful plan that would make us all look just like a couple of normal human teenagers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stop breathing. Emmett must have seen it too.

"Ease up, Edward," He said. "Honestly. So you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

"You would know," Edward muttered. We all knew that Emmett went through this same exact issue years ago, but unlike Edward he didn't control his thirst… Emmett chuckled at Edwards statement.

"You've got to learn to get over things. Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt."

This seemed like a perfect time to execute my plan. I threw the ice ball that I had been hiding right at Emmett face. As soon as it hit him in the face I regretted it. I had a vision of Emmett doing something that would really make Rose mad and that I also found a bit gross…

"You asked for it," Emmett said while he leaned over to me and shook the ice from his hair onto me and Rosalie.

"Ew!" Rose screeched while we tried to dodge the mess.

I couldn't help but laugh. This was a normal human moment that would create the illusion that we were normal for Isabella. But it turned out a lot more fun than I had planned.

I had noticed that we were all laughing. And I noticed that Isabella was watching us. My plan had worked out perfectly…

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I will try to update again as soon as I can. Can you do me a big favor and comment? Please?…. :D**


End file.
